onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chiqicheetah
| affiliation = Foxy Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Hiroshi Tsuchida | Funi eva = Josh Grelle }} Chiqicheetah is an anime-only member of the Foxy Pirates. Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist during the Long Ring Long Land Arc's filler episodes. Appearance Chiqicheetah has been seen as a half-man, half-cheetah hybrid. He also seems to be able to shift into a full-cheetah form to run at higher speeds. He wears a purple t-shirt with a black lightning shaped segment in the middle and a pair of white shorts. He also sports a pair of shin guards and a pair of protective sleeves. Personality Chiqicheetah is a very quiet person, in fact he has barely talked at all during the time he was shown except when consulting Hamburg on not to laugh in order to not make Foxy cry. During the race he was very focused on winning and did not pay attention to anything else. In spite of his focus though, he can be easily distracted by his cat-instincts and was thereby easily distracted and attracted by the scent of kiwi fruits. Abilities and Powers Chiqicheetah is an extremely fast runner, who has the ability to transform into a cheetah due to an unknown Zoan-type Devil Fruit. Chiqicheetah also has a heightened sense of smell, which unfortunately can be used against him. * : Instead of skating along a curve, Chiqcheetah turns into his full animal form, propels himself out of the boundaries, and readjusts his trajectory by grabbing the fence around the track with his tail. This method allows him to preserve his incredible speed without risking to go off-course or crashing. History Long Ring Long Land Arc Chiqicheetah first appeared in the Run Roller Around Race in the anime filler episodes of the Davy Back Fight. He used his powers of enormous speed in the rollerskating race during the third round against Usopp, but was stopped just before the finish line by Zoro having dropped a long kiwi fruit tree on him. While the tree did not hit him directly, Chiqicheetah exited the race track to roll around in the branches of the tree with the smell of fruit intoxicating him. Since he exited, he was immediately disqualified. Chiqicheetah later participated in the Hit and Dead Ball game. He was unfortunately knocked out of the game by Luffy along with nine other players of Foxy's team in the game. Chiqicheetah later participated in the DTD game along with Porche, Hamburg, Capote, Pickles, and Big Pan. Among the members of Foxy's crew in the game, Chiqicheetah was the fastest and was nearly able to touch the tagger, Tonjit, and secure a win for his team. However just as he was about to touch Tonjit, Tonjit suddenly turned around and sneezed at Chiqicheetah. With Tonjit's extremely long snot covered all over his face, Chiqicheetah was so repulsed that he had to wipe the gunk off his face. Tonjit, seeing Chiqicheetah move as he wiped his face, immediately tagged him out of the game. Chiqicheetah has not been seen since his participation in DTD. Trivia *He is the first non-canon Zoan Devil Fruit user to be introduced. *His name might be a reference to the song "Chiquitita" by the Swedish pop group ABBA. References Site Navigation ca:Chiqicheetah es:Chiqicheetah fr:Chiqicheetah it:Chiqicheetah Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Foxy Pirates